


Blizzard

by FeatheredParrot



Category: Avengers, Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredParrot/pseuds/FeatheredParrot
Summary: When The Captain America comes to Daredevil for help, you know something's wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I took a suggestion to get a few editors, so I thank them for that. I do feel I improved (a bit).

The ground beneath him was cold and hard. His ears were ringing, loudly. It almost hurt. Matt slowly outstretched his arms, finding a hard surface beneath them. Feeling and sliding upwards, he realized in his dreamy state it was a wall. Sighing, he hung his head in exhaustion, resting it against the stone wall. Everything was fuzzy and numb. He felt like he was forgetting something. Matt just couldn’t remember. His eyelids kept drooping, only to continuously forced them open in an effort to keep awake. Matt was just so tired. So. So. Tired. Fighting his exhaustion, he attempted to turn around, letting his back hit the wall. Tempted to slide down and fall asleep, Matt started moving. Each step was pure effort. Straining to stand up right was the worse feeling he’d ever had. Nausea gently lapped and filled Matt’s head with wrong directions and unfinished thoughts.

“ I found him! “ Who was that? “ We gotcha Matt. “ Sounded familiar. Doesn’t matter. Matt’s legs buckled underneath him, gently wheezing when two arms caught him.

“ You’re going to be okay, you hear me? Just stay awake, son-… “ Matt didn’t know when he drifted off. The only thing he knew is that he was cold, hurting, and overall just tired.

“ Tony….. Unconciou.... Quickly “ What? Nevermind.

\-------

**_14 hours earlier._ **

 

Matt’s fingers danced along the braille. If he were to be honest, he wasn’t reading. He already knew everything to know about the case he was working on. Matt just took advantage of these times to listen to his friend’s heartbeat. It may sound creepy, but it was just soothing to know he was still there.

Matt shifted in his seat as Foggy stood up from across the table from him. The tail of his suit brushed the chair he sat in, which shifted the springs in his seat. Matt came to notice since he was young that something had to happen in order for something else to happen. Or, in a more understandable version: achain of events.

“ -hey Matt. Earth to Matt! “ Foggy’s voice intruded his thoughts, “ Are you okay, buddy? “

Matt couldn’t help but smile. Foggy with his strawberry shampoo and undying care for friends and family. It always seemed to warm Matt’s heart.

“ Yeah. I’m fine, just thinking. “  Matt immediately reassured him, smiling an honest smile.

“ Do I _want_ to know? “ Foggy questioned, jokingly. Matt shrugged, waving his hands in some ASL (American Sign Language). There was a pause before Foggy spoke.

“ You’re blind and can do sign language. A world on fire… but… _sign language._ “ Foggy gave an exasperated sigh, “ Nevermind, I’m heading out for coffee. Want any? “

Matt turned his head to face Foggy, “ You really don’t have to. “ He was going to be stubborn.

“ Matt. “

“ Foggy. “ Matt stood up and shoved five dollars into his friend’s hands. There was a sudden silence before Foggy’s heart rate picked up and spoke:

“ Matt ohmygawd. “ Foggy squeaked, scrunching his friend’s money in between his hands. “ Is that _Captain America_? “

Matt hadn’t heard Steve’s heavy heartbeat before than.

...He really needed that coffee.

“ Rogers. “ Matt spun on his heels and gave a curt nod to the soldier.

“ Murdock, we need your help. I was wondering if you’re up to it. “ Steve returned the greeting. Matt could feel his eyes burning into his, not only that, but he seemed distressed. He smelled of sweat and even _blood_.

  
  


 

 

There was a chill in the air. He didn’t have to see to tell that it was overcast, it had started sprinkling. Running from rooftop to rooftop, Matt replayed their conversation in his head…

 

_“ Matt. You can call me Matt, “ It was impossible to tell what the soldier was truly thinking. Only that the extreme feeling of horror, adrenaline, and worry was so thick and pure that it was almost overwhelming. “ What’s wrong? “_

 

_Slight movement entered his perception from where Steve stood, which seemed to point in Foggy’s direction. “ Oh, y’know what, I’ll leave. I’ll go get some coffee! It’ll be here when you come back, Matt! “ Foggy declared as he gathered his things. It was silent until Foggy quickly exited the office._

 

_“ Listen, it’s important, one of our own was taken. “ Steve paused, as if searching for words. Or it was a dramatic pause. A few seconds dragged on until Steve took a breath and continued, “ Clint, he was kidnapped, we have no information on who took him, but it’s apparent you two are friends. “ Matt scrunched his eyebrows._

 

_“ Where exactly was he last seen? And why was he there? “ Matt questioned, tapping his finger on his lips, awaiting an answer._

 

_“ Is that a yes? “ A feminine voice penetrated the thick mood._

_Matt startled, only for his shock to fade into a smirk. Natasha._

_“ We’ll tell you more when you get to S.H.I.E.L.D. “ She ordered, leading Steve out of the office._

 

He huffed as he landed awkwardly and almost slipped.

 

_Mind over body, Matt!_

 

Regaining his balance, Matt bolted and vaulted off onto a emergency stairway.

Two heart beats became stronger as he neared them. Average, a bit slow. The other one a bit skittish.

 

The stairs shifted under his weight.

 _Cheap_. Matt observed.

 

In one fluid motion, Matt slid down the railing into the alley below into a crouch. It stunk and as far as he could tell, they hadn't noticed him yet.

 

“ An alley, did it have to be an alley? “ An older man complained, slight annoyance edged into his voice.

 

“ Well, the guy could literally be the Devil. “ The younger man quipped. “ So, who does go around a small, crime infested city in red spandex and horns anyways? Not to mention _blind_. “

 

“ Stark. “

 

“ Banner. “

 

So that's who they were. The Hulk and Iron Man. He'd heard a lot about them, mainly Stark. A smart ass with an iron suit. Matt squinted his eyes, deciding to _not_ sit or stand next to him, if possible.

 

“ Watch it, “ Matt growled. They both startled, whipping around. Matt gave a toothy, devilish grin.

 

“ Warn a guy, wontcha? “ Tony hissed, crossing his arms while he huffed. Bruce gave a slight disappointed hum, elbowing the billionaire. “ Yeah, yeah. I know! “ Stark pouted. It slightly ticked Matt off.

 

“ What _exactly_ do you need to tell me? “ Matt snarled, pushing himself up from the concrete. He almost immediately regretted asking _Tony_. Of all people.

 

Tony took a breathe, only for Bruce to interrupt him. _Thank God._

 

“ We believe that Barton was tricked and or lead into a dummy mission from a mole located in the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. “ Bruce paused, “ It seems likely this could just be because he is part of the Avengers; however, it could be just as well it has something to do with Barton personally. “ Matt nodded, letting this sink in. A pit of dread slightly began to crack and open in his stomach, only to push it back down.

 

 _He’s just another person who needs your help, Matt, get over it._ He induced himself. _But he’s your friend!_

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is allowed. :) 
> 
> Like all those other inspiring stories, comments = motivation. It also lets me know, the author, what the readers want to read next.


End file.
